Talk:Salvage item
Hides Don't forget that stuff like Hides (Minotaur, Charr, etc..) stack also. --Rainith 01:43, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) :Errr .... yes, I forgot those. Do those ever hold any runes? I don't think so. --Tetris L 01:45, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I don't think they do. They aren't "armor" more of "skins" so it wouldn't make sense for them to have runes (IMO). I would have put it in, but I don't have time, busy at work. :( --Rainith 01:47, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Done. --Tetris L 01:54, 15 Oct 2005 (EST) Rare items guaranteed to have runes? This article says blue+ items will always have runes. Is this due to a recent update? I haven't played heavily in a while, but I got blue items without runes all the time ("Precious" or "Highly Salvagable" items, for example). —Tanaric 12:47, 4 November 2005 (EST) :This is the article for "Salvage Items" and in that context, yes, a Grawl Armor that has any color other than white has a rune. If it's blue it's minor, if it's purple it's minor or major and if it's gold it's major or superior. This is not about "salvaging items" wher a blue staff may simply be "precious." --Karlos 12:52, 4 November 2005 (EST) :Salvage armor can't have mods like those, anyway. But yes, there was an update that changed it... but that was in June. The patch notes aren't very explicit, but I think it was the June 1st update. Long before you left, heh. --Fyren 13:06, 4 November 2005 (EST) Salvage Item Graphics Ok, I got kinda bored, so I've got 7 generic salvage item pics that we can use for the pictures for the salvage items: I'm not sure if an "armor" always has the same graphic or not, I think I recall some having both the "Medium" and "Heavy". --Rainith 00:07, 15 January 2006 (UTC) Edit- Forgot about the spider webs. --Rainith 01:03, 15 January 2006 (UTC) Edit- And the 2nd type of hide and the "meat" for lack of a better term. --Rainith 01:28, 15 January 2006 (UTC) :You are missing... Candy Cane Shard!!! d-: -PanSola 13:03, 16 January 2006 (UTC) ::Heh, yeah, well if we start getting multiple items with that graphic then I'll worry about that one. Also please check out the discussion I'm trying to start in Project talk:Style and formatting/Items#Salvage Items. I'd like to get feedback on this from people. If I don't get any in a few days, I'll just assume that everyone loves it, thinks I'm a genius for suggesting it, and will go forward with it from there. :P --Rainith 13:33, 16 January 2006 (UTC) :Nice! Question: Is there any difference between the two types of Hides, other than the icon? Are both stacking and never containing any runes? -- 16:51, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::No difference between the two other than the graphics. Both stack, have a single sell price, and have no runes. --Rainith 00:58, 24 February 2006 (CST) Half-eaten mass with rune? Half-eaten minor vigor :( Can this be confirmed by anyone else? -- Ledrug 02:48, 27 June 2006 (CDT) contrary to poular beliefe some half eaten things do contain runes althow verry rare i recently picked up a half eaten mass of minor viger i dont know if it was a glitch or what but thay do exist. -- (added by anon 70.59.154.158) :I'm more inclined to believe popular beliefs than a single anonymous claim of a half-eaten thingy with a vigor rune. --Ab.Er.Rant 03:02, 27 June 2006 (CDT) ::I might believe it if I see a screen shot. I'll believe it if I see it in game. --Rainith 10:04, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :::Oh, thanks, thats my rune, I couldn't find it after got eat-- lost in the woods--Daniel Rendat 15:49, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Weapons Found out that you can also Salvage WEAPONS too, to get like other stuff like twigs, etc.... --Faqcorner 20:37, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Yes, you can salvage most anything (quest items excepted). This article is just about the items the game lists as a Salvage item. You might want to look at the Salvage article. --Rainith 10:46, 15 August 2006 (CDT) White Items With Minor Runes? I thought it to be impossible but a member of my alliance said that he picked up white Grawl Necromancer and Ranger gears and found two minor runes while doing some farming. Has anyone else gotten runes from white salvage armors? Perhaps it's just a glitch within Grawl armor? He assured me he was not mistaking the armor for blues however, this would be impossible to confirm via screen shot.--The King Tarosian 02:30, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Expert Salvaging Change? Under salvaging, it says "Using an Expert Salvage Kit or Superior Salvage Kit will result in either a larger amount of common crafting material or ...." but recently that seems to have been *reversed*! I generally receive only 1-4 common materials from expert salvaging weapons out in the forest or jade sea, and the system seems especially fond of giving me one granite for my expert salvage of even a blue weapon. Standard salvaging kits give the usual 10-15 granite, dust, wood, etc. --Carmine (not a user as of yet...perhaps will register >.> ) :I think whoever wrote the page is incorrect: both normal and expert salvages should give the same amount of common materials. (Not a fifty five 23:06, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) Nightfall rumor I've been hearing over and over that mods will be able to be salvaged in nightfall. I'm guessing this is a rumor from a mixup in definition of mods and upgrades They also say you'd be able to choose which mod/upgrade you'd get. While the mod thing sounds a bit far-fetched, I've also heard that mods will be called "inscriptions" instead which kinda supports the rumor o.O (Not a fifty five 23:05, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) :Yes it's true, but you probably know that already now! Randomtime 16:27, 8 January 2007 (CST) Warning "Warning: Some players sell unidentified salvage items to other players so they can use it to unlock runes. There is a possible scam to be aware of when buying such items." This isn't mentions in the scams page, is it out of date, or am I missing it and it's there? Randomtime 16:28, 8 January 2007 (CST) :It's listed in the trade scams section as follows ::Beware of purchasing unidentified gold salvage items. The unidentified superior rune may have already been salvaged out of it, leaving unidentified armor with no rune attached. ''--Politicalmind 14:22, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh right Randomtime 12:35, 3 March 2007 (CST) Ethereal Garmet I found a Ethereal Garmet in a chest in Vabbi, The miror of Lyss, and I saw that it wasn't on the list. I don't know how to show pictures, but heres a link: http://i75.photobucket.com/albums/i301/scythe12/etherealgarmet.jpg :hi, i added it. also added the braycers, because skree drop them. (Ps: There are two times the same picture files with diffrent names, once the Ethereal Garmet and for another thing the celestial essence.) -- Zerpha The Improver 09:26, 26 April 2007 (CDT) AL effect on salvage Does the AL on those items have any direct corolation to the number of items you can salvage ore the chance of the item getting salvaged into rare crafting material? I would think that makes sense, but I cannot find anything on wiki that confirms this (although the reason for that could be my bad research skills). Eronth 13:20, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :well, high end armors are 39 or 40, and the only diffrence i can see here is that, if you get a purple one, it has always a major rune. if you get a gold one, you'll get a superior rune. -- Zerpha The Improver ::I have an inkling that it relates to it's merchant value. :::I don't have any hard data but I ''believe a higher AL on an armor salvage item will indeed give you a slightly higher chance for better salvage of materials...it definitely increases merchant value in any case. (T/ ) 17:08, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Salvaging Unidentified? I'm not an expert in this area, but isn't the section titled Salvaging and Identifying Runes and Insignia incorrect? As far as I know, salvaging an unidentified armor containing runes will bring up the usual dialog, but only offer to salvage for materials. Since this is a fairly important thing (say identifying to unlock runes) etc, I'd like some kind of discussion/confirmation before axing the relevant paragraph. Mr J 21:47, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :There haven't been useful edits to this page since 2007, so yeah, it's.. a little outdated, so to say. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Armor vs Armors Should the plural form for the non-stackable salvage items be "Salvage armor" or "Salvage armors"? I can't convince myself that one is better or more correct than the other. —Dr Ishmael 21:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : These are ruined ''suits of armor'', with suits of implied by the term, making them uncountable. I can envision some uses of salvage armors that sound ok to me. However, as usual, the best advice for situations like this (per Strunk & White, Samuel Clemens, George Orwell) is to avoid the need to worry about it, if possible. Even if salvage armors is (or could be) correct, it's going to sound odd to some people. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 21:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Meh, should've checked Wiktionary first: the only "countable" usage of armor is when referring to war materiel like tanks. —Dr Ishmael 22:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Charr Hide anomaly Yes, this is an anomaly, but I don't really see how it's relevant to this article. It's also not the only one. —Dr Ishmael 22:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : It's the only salvage item that has a persistent collector. That's interesting to charr hide hoarders, but anomalous to this class of items. I guess it doesn't have to be marked as an anomaly, but it's an exception that has been fodder for a lot of discussion about what ANet means by trophy vs salvage and so forth. I'm not sure why it wouldn't be part of this article. I've changed it to a simple note, which mebbe reads better. : (Not appropos to this section, but rather than starting a new one: I like the direction you took the article. Thanks.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 00:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I think that may have been part of my issue with it: in order to list an anomaly, you first have to delineate the standard against which the phenomenon is anomalous. In my version (thanks for the compliment!), I intentionally left out any mention of collectors, because the presence/absence of a collector has no significance when defining salvage items. Thus, bringing up an anomaly concerned with collectors didn't make sense. :: That said, I would now argue that it's not actually anomalous. It is an "exception", certainly, and in general usage that would be synonymous with "anomaly", but in the context of this wiki we usually reserve "anomaly" for things that are much more unusual than simply being exceptions to unstated rules. There's no reason salvage items can't have collectors, most of them just don't. —Dr Ishmael 02:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Erm, so now that I removed the anomaly from the note, we're arguing over how much we agree? :P ::: When a trophy lacks a collector, it looks like ANet never go around to giving it one, but it doesn't stand out. In contrast, I think it's noteworthy that any salvage items have (persistent) collectors — in fact, if there were zero persistent collectors, we might have considered it as a property of the class. That's why I'm fighting to see it mentioned here (rather than solely at Charr Hides). —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC)